Oh Mari
by nictus
Summary: Il ne sentait que le vide qui l’habitait depuis deux semaines. Depuis ce fameux matin où tout se termina et où tout commença. Il ne sentait que la solitude qui habitait sa maison et l’empêchait de dormir. Il ne sentait que le sentiment d’une vengeance...


Il pleuvait. Depuis deux semaines, il pleuvait. Fait étrange en Floride. Tous les scientifiques s'étaient penchés sur le sujet. Les informations relataient toutes les heures l'avancée de ce qui allait être la tempête du siècle. Mais, pour lui, la pluie n'était rien. Il ne sentait pas les gouttes dégoulinant sur sa veste. Il ne sentait pas l'eau s'insinuait dans ses chaussures quand il marchait dans une flaque d'eau. Il ne sentait que le vide qui l'habitait depuis deux semaines. Depuis ce fameux matin où tout se termina et où tout commença. Il ne sentait que la solitude qui habitait sa maison et l'empêchait de dormir. Il ne sentait que le sentiment d'une vengeance accomplie mais qui ne rapporte pas. Qui ne ramènera jamais celle qui est partie… Il sentait la mort doucement se posait à ses côtés, attendant qu'il se décide. Tel un automate, il ne vivait plus, il n'existait plus. Il survivait. Il était. Tel un fantôme. Mort parmi les vivants et vivant parmi les morts. Le soir, il pleurait. Il suppliait mais rien. Alors la colère le prenait et il hurlait dans le calme de son appartement sa douleur, son dégoût :

_Oh Mari si tu savais  
Tout le mal que l'on me fait  
Oh Mari si je pouvais  
Dans tes bras nus  
Me reposer_

Evanouie mon amour

_Tu étais pour moi mon dernier amour  
Peu à peu tu disparais  
Malgré mes efforts désespérés_

Et rien ne sera jamais plus pareil  
J'ai vu plus d'horreurs que de merveilles  
Les hommes sont devenus fous à lier  
Je donnerais tout pour oublier  


_ Pourquoi ? hurlait-il. Je t'aimais… Je n'en peux plus… Chaque jour de vivre sans toi… Si tu savais ce que je vois, ce que je fais… Viens me voir, viens me chercher mon amour. Ma femme, ma vie…

_Oh Mari si tu savais  
Tout le mal que l'on me fait  
Oh Mari si je pouvais  
Dans tes bras nus,  
Me reposer_

Et je cours toute la journée  
Sans savoir où je vais  
Dans le bruit, dans la fumée  
Je vois des ombres s'entretuer

Chaque jour sans elle était un enfer. Chaque nuit sans elle était un enfer. Il ne dormait pas, ne mangeait pas, ne vivait pas. Elle était tout et elle était partie. Trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Ils avaient tant de choses à faire. Mais, non, rien. Elle était partie. On le lui avait ravie. Ravi sans qu'il aie pu dire un mot, faire un geste. Il ne lui restait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Après trois mois de réflexion, de souffrance, de pleurs nocturnes, d'insomnies, il se décida. Il ne peut vivre sans elle, mais elle ne peut revenir. Il veut la prendre dans ses bras mais il ne peut le faire. Il ne lui reste qu'une chose à faire. Il n'a pas peur. Il sait qu'elle l'attend. Il la retrouvera, il le sait. Et pourtant… Pourtant, quelque chose lui dit de ne pas le faire.

_Allongé dans l'herbe, je m'éveille  
J'ai vu la mort dans son plus simple appareil  
Elle m'a promis des vacances  
Oui la mort m'a promit sa dernière danse_

Oh Mari si tu savais  
Tout le mal que l'on m'a fait

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, en pénétrant dans le bureau de leur chef comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire pour le forcer à se nourrir, s'occuper de lui, s'assurer qu'il soit toujours là. Ils le trouvèrent couché dans le canapé défoncé, une expression paisible sur le visage. Une lettre posée sur le bureau.

_« __Oh Mari et j'attendrais  
Qu'au ciel tu viennes  
Me retrouver_

Oh Mari j'attendrai  
Qu'au ciel tu viennes  
Me retrouver »

_« A toute mon équipe, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan et Natalia, merci d'avoir tenté de m'aider. Non, vous n'avez pas échoué. Mais ma peine, ma tristesse et ma souffrance sont trop fortes pour y résister. Je ne peux vivre sans elle alors je meurs pour être avec elle. J'ai vu trop de personnes que j'aimais mourir, je ne pouvais le supporter davantage. J'étais fort pour elle, pour eux, pour vous mais, je ne peux plus. Je laisse tomber le masque de l'indifférence de l'impassibilité. Je ne peux plus vivre dans la peur constante de voir l'un de vous mourir, de voir une personne de ma famille mourir. Car vous êtes de ma famille. Je vous considère tous comme tels. »_

_« Eric, je vais prendre soin d'elle. J'ai failli une première fois, mais pas une seconde fois. Je l'aime. Prends soin de Calleigh, elle en aura besoin. Veille sur elle. »_

_« Calleigh, occupe-toi de Eric, il en aura besoin. Fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux : t'occuper des autres. N'oublie pas de prendre soin de toi. »_

_« Ryan, Natalia, Je ne vous ai connu que très peu de temps, mais je veillerais sur vous de là-haut. Faites ce que je vous ai appris. »_

_« Alexx, toi seule sait faire parler les morts, mais pense à vivre. Je suis parti, mais je suis heureux. »_

_«Ne pleurez pas. Les larmes sont inutiles, je suis heureux maintenant. Je vais la retrouver. Nous ferons là-haut ce que la folie des hommes à détruit en bas._

_Avec toute mon affection, je veille sur vous._

_Horatio. »_


End file.
